Seven Years Without a Heart
by Arthur Penwrite
Summary: Jacob Black's love has died. Instead of dealing with the pain he fled and never returned. This is his story. JacobxNessie LeahXOC Rated M for Violence and Strong Language. Hiatus
1. I Ran

I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, which include Jacob.

Chapter 1

I Ran

I ran, and ran, and ran. I ate when I was hungry, slept when I was tired, and for fun I even howled at the moon a few times. I am Jacob Black, was Jacob Black. I couldn't return to being him. It hurt much. I didn't think nor did I want to. I just wanted to run and be something I could understand, a wolf.

I ran. I didn't know where I was running I just had to get away. Away from my kind, away from their kind, away from her memories. I love her, loved her. She's dead now. I didn't see it but I felt it in my heart. It felt like someone had reached into my ribcage and pulled out my heart. Even though I ran to escape her memories I still found myself thinking about her if I let my mind wander. She was my love, she was my life, she was my dear sweet, NO! I couldn't think of her. Even her name would bring unbearable pain.

I ran. I didn't want to stop. It was when Sam called me did I realize how much I wanted to run. He ordered me to come home. He said there was a crisis coming and he needed the **entire** pack to deal with it. I resisted with every step I took towards my old home and my old life. I grew angry. How dare he order me to come back to that place. How could he ever understand the pain I felt? I howled, I yelled, I cursed him with every thought and then I gave **him** an order.

_Leave me the Hell alone! _I shouted as loud as I could in my head. And then, it became silent. I couldn't hear Sam or any of the others. I was alone and I couldn't have been happier. I turned and did what I had been doing for a long time now. I ran

I ran for what seemed like an eternity. With time it seemed like the pain was growing worse. As if with every step I took I trampled my own heart. While I ran I let my wander to the few strange encounters with other mythical creatures I had over the years. The first was when I was somewhere in the Dakotas. I had been running north for the simple fact that when I got closer to Mexico I smelled a sweet but familiar smell. I didn't want to be near anything with that smell so I ran the other direction. As I headed north I stopped near a lake to get a drink when the smell assaulted my senses. I was so sweet it burned my nose. I couldn't run. I had to stay still, stay in the shadows, stay hidden. They walked out of the trees. Their skin sparkled in the sun and their eyes were topaz. Their eyes surprised me. One of them was female while the other was a man. I guess they hadn't noticed me because they started a conversation as they looked around.

"Good God! What is that smell?" the man said as he looked around.

"Hell if I know. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"The Volturi have assembled to deal with some coven."

"Alexandria, we've been together for years now. You should know that to me that isn't news."

"That's not what's so interesting about the news. The coven is full of vegetarians like us! We should meet them honeybunch." she said with enough sweetness to make me gag. I couldn't take anymore. I jumped out of hiding and ran past them. As I left I saw the man grab his mate and put her behind him. He valued her over himself. He was in love. He'll find out how much it hurts, but first I had to get away. I ran.

The next encounter was while I was in Canada. It was a cold winter night. The snow falling from the sky seemed to dance in the wind as it surrounded me and made my vision count for zilch. I don't quite remember what warned me of it's presence but what I remember about it was that it was it was as big and it was fast, faster than me. It tackled me and sent even more of the frozen dancers into the air further blinding me. As I got up from the creatures attack it swiped at me with it's large arms and sent me to the ground in front of it. The snow seemed to freeze in the air as lay there and I got my first look at the creature and I had never been more surprised in my life. It had fur as white as fresh snow and claws that gleamed in the pale moon light. It's teeth were like daggers and it's eyes as red as fires of hell. It stood over me like a man but I even with this storm the full moon gave me enough light to make out wolf like features. My instincts seemed to control my actions as I gazed at my mythical brother. I howled and jumped towards him. He didn't seem to me as a threat nor did he need to. As I approached him he simply grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the side. He seemed to chuckle as he approached me ready for the killing blow. I was nothing compared to him. He was superior and he knew it. I had to get control. My instincts wouldn't save me I needed to outsmart him. I locked my gaze with his as he snarled and I got back up. His approach was slow and deliberate. He was toying with me. As he moved I studied him. He seemed to keep his right side to me and his left leg seemed to limp as he walked. That was what I needed. If I could get to his left leg I could take him down with his Hercules heel. Before I could even correct my poor use of expressions he lunged as me and sank his claws into my right flank. Pain shot through my body as he threw me to the side once again. Shit, he was to fast. Even with his bad leg he could still take me at this close distance. I jumped to my feet and was about to run when he grabbed me by my tail and then bashed me across a tree. I felt my ribs crack and I could taste blood. He was killing me.

As I laid in the snow tarnishing it's purity with my blood I thought of happier times. Me working on my bike, her smiling face as we watched the sunset, me holding her in my arms and as my mind went from the happy memory to another a darkness slithered into my consciousness bringing with it questions. Questions I didn't have to gal to ask myself.

What have you got to live for? She's dead. Wouldn't it be better if you died too?

As I heard these questions a cold shiver went down my spine. I couldn't answer these questions because these were the very questions I wanted to go away. I didn't know what I had to live for. But as I thought of this I saw my adversary snarl and smile an all knowing smile. My anger boiled over as I saw that smile. That was the smile that took her away from me. That smile was the smile I would never lose to. I didn't have a reason then but I didn't need one. I just needed anger. Without thinking I tackled him. I heard a sick crack as I saw his knee bend backwards. He howled in pain before I sank my teeth into his arm and bit as hard as I could. He howled again before he bit into my neck. His bite lacked his previous power but it was still strong enough to kill me if he applied more pressure. Suddenly his body started to shake violently and I knew something was wrong. He was weaker now for some reason. I had to take advantage. I let go of his arm and jumped off his bloody torso sending him to the ground and pulling a few of his teeth off in my neck He shuddered more as blood poured from his wounds. The pain he was feeling had to have been excruciating. With a quick lunge at his throat and tightening of my jaw I ended it. I howled in triumph as I slowly moved away from my defeated opponent and I as I did I saw the moon set over the horizon. I ran.


	2. The New Jacob

I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

The New Jacob

A lot of time has passed since I fought that creature in the snow. Since then I have noticed my body changing. I got bigger, a lot bigger, I could break through solid rock with just a slight kick of my legs, I was faster, my temper became harder to control and I had an almost uncontrollable urge to transform into something _else_ when the full moon came up. I never listened to the urge and I kept running. It was after an unbearable full moon night that I finally decided to turn human to find out just what was happening. I debated and debated with myself for a while before I made my decision. The full moon was coming tonight and I needed to find help.

It was early. The sun had just risen and the dew was still on the ground. I ran as fast as I could to the closest town, which happened to be Bethel, Alaska. When I first reached the outskirts of the city I was actually amazed that I ended up in Alaska of all places. When I thought about about it was kind of ironic. I mean Alaska was where they were going to go and leave me with a shattered heart. I sat at the edge of the city completely still. For some reason I knew that if I changed back and entered civilization now that I wouldn't return to my way of life for a while, but the real question was could I risk not changing back? I felt my body shift and transform and it felt so foreign as if becoming a human again was unnatural. I stood there naked in the snow and inspected myself for any differences. I definitely don't remember being this big, I probably gained another foot maybe a foot and a half. As I searched myself I found something that definitely didn't belong, several large scars on my right side and scars on my neck. I can't have scars, I've cut my hand deep with a knife and walked away without any marks what so ever. When I touched my mysterious marks it felt like they were at least 10 degrees hotter than the rest of me. I didn't need a doctor to tell me something was seriously wrong. I kept my calm as I watched people come from their homes and start their work days. I needed some clothes first of all. Staying in the shadows I slowly moved from house to house sniffing for something specific. As I went to the back of the third house I finally found it. The smell of detergents. I slowly made my way to the garbage can at the house and found what I needed. A white coffee stained button up shirt and a pair of ripped to death jeans. With no time to lose I slipped on the shirt and found it to be at least two size to small for me. The pants fit better because of the rips they were lose enough to barely fit. With a smile of victory I continued to slink from shadow to shadow when I felt my shirt rip along the side. Damn it! Now I needed to actually buy clothes. Not bothering with stealth I walked to the closest store and went in. I didn't bother checking to see the name of the store, it didn't matter to me. I found my way to the big and tall section of the store and found clothes that looked like they would fit me with little trouble. As I looked at them a girl probably 16 or 17 walked up to me with red face. She started talking to me in French and I had no clue at what she was saying. I tried my best to tell her I didn't understand when I heard someone gasp. I quickly wiped around to see a small women looking at me in horror. It didn't take long to notice she was staring at my scars. I panicked then. She was scared and it was clear that if she screamed I would be in trouble. I mean a man, in ripped clothes, no money, with scars on his side, neck, and chest would definitely be reported to the police and probable sent to a hospital to be seen if he was the worlds biggest freak. I wasn't going to let that happen. I was about to bolt to the door when she said something that froze me in my tracks, "Werewolf."

All I could do is stand there in shock at what she said. She took one look at me and could tell that I was a werewolf. Was it possible that werewolves existed in Alaska? I was drawn out of my shock when the women yelled at blushing girl that had been in front of me as she ran in terror. The older women grabbed my hand and before I could protest she pulled me into the back room of the establishment. She went to a phone on the wall and dialed a number while she pointed at a chair. I quickly sat and watched the women as she whispered a few words into the phone and then hung up. Before I could say anything she quickly left the room then came back with a cup of black coffee. She thrust it into my hands before sitting in the chair opposite of me. I looked at the coffee and thought of my situation when I heard the women mumble something in French. I looked up at her and used all my self control to keep myself from standing up and ripping her throat out. My body shook so badly that the coffee that I was holding slopped out of the side of the mug and onto the floor. "Why does everyone here speak god damn French. Speak ENGLISH!" I roared. After my outburst I grabbed my throat. How could I have said that? She was showing me kindness and I yelled at her. I mumbled an apology as I shifted in my seat.

"I understand. The anger is hard to control, No?" she asked with a smile.

"You speak English?" I said in astonishment.

"Oui."

"Oh. I see."

"May I ask when it happened?"

"When it happened?"

"Became a werewolf."

"Oh ya! Uhhhh let me see a calendar and I'll tell you."

The women got up and quickly left into the office she got the coffee from and came back with a calendar. As I looked at the calendar I was surprised by the date. It had been almost 7 years since I left Forks with what was left of my shattered heart. I handed the women back her calendar before I answered her, "About 8 years."

The women looked surprised by my answer but she nodded and placed the calendar back on the table. "You've been dealing with it for a while."

"Dealing with it? Actually I kind of like it."

"Like it! You like being a Monster!!!" she yelled as she stood. For the first time in years I wanted to hide. This women was scary when she got angry.

"Sorry." I mumbled before she sat back down.

"I don't understand how you can like this curse but I won't ask why. I only have to ask have you ever killed anyone?"

"Depends."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never killed a human but I have killed Vampires before."

"Vampires? They exist?"

"Ya of course. I mean their the reason we werewolves exist right? I bet there are some in the area."

"Never met any."

"Strange." I said as I inspected my fingernails. "Who were who talking to?"

"My husband. He is one of your kind."

"My kind? That means your human."

"Oui, My husband was cursed about a year ago."

"Not very old then. Can I ask what gave me away?"

"Apart from the obvious, your size and the fact that you were walking around without a coat."

"Ah. I know that we have been talking for a few minutes now but I don't think I got your name."

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Sophi and you?"

"Jacob."

"Ah." she said before she looked at the clock. An eerie silence enveloped us for what seemed like an eternity before there was a knock on the back door. Sophi quickly got up and opened the door. As she did the cold snow ridden wind came in and an overly sweet aroma filled my nostrils. My body shook as I smelt it and I knew that I couldn't hold back my transformation. I jumped out of my chair and pushed Sophi and an older man out of the way as I ripped through my clothing and transformed into the shape I had been using for several years now.

As I shot out the door several thoughts went through my head. I had to run. I had to survive. But the loudest one I listened to. I had to fight.


	3. Werewolf

I don't own Twilight. It's content, ideas, characters, story, ect. Belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Werewolf

I ran towards the smell with all my strength for two reasons. One I needed an outlet. I had seven years of anger and hatred to work out and a bloodsucker was the perfect target. Two I could hear a heart beat. Whatever these leeches were doing a human was with them. And for some strange reason I needed to protect this human I had never met. As I reached the trees I saw them. One was a small girl the other a grown man. Their skin was snow white and they wore black cloaks. For some reason they had started a fire and were looking down at a girl wearing a torn emerald green turtleneck sweater and black jeans. Her bronze curls covered her face but it was clear she was in pain.

"Jane," the bigger on complained, "Stop playing with her. Our orders were simple, kill her."

"Shut up Demetri!" she snapped, "Her family is preoccupied with the others. I told you a smaller group would work better."

"Yes yes all hale Jane, but we need to finish this. I, for one, don't want to deal with her family if they beat the others."

"Fine" she said with a sigh and grabbed the girl by the leg and started to drag her to the fire.

They were going to burn her? Something was wrong. I didn't think about it thought. I needed to save her. If I couldn't have my revenge on the Cullens then these guys would have to make do. I leaped out of the trees and into the clearing right at Demetri. Neither had time to react before I ripped him to shreds then threw him into the fire. With a growl I turned to Jane. This girl was my only obstacle. I knew not to underestimate these monsters but I felt confident. With the last rays of the sun at my back I knew I would win this fight, until Jane smiled at me. I didn't have time to react as she threw the girl to the side. I watched in shock as the girl's head hit a rock hard and she lost consciousness. I was about to pounce when pain assaulted all my senses. I howled as I hit the ground. Over the pain I heard the girl taunt me.

"Looks like the little princess's guard dog has appeared."

I couldn't take that lying down. I slowly got to my feet against all the pain. Before I could even take one step she kicked me across the clearing. As I writhed on the ground I could barely think. I could barely breath. I opened my clenched eyes and looked at the leech in front of me. As I stared my focus moved to an object in the sky, the full moon. My eyes shut on their own as the pain seemed to worsen. This pain was worse then getting my arm cut off, It was worse than going months without food, This pain……..was nothing.

I felt something in me snap as every memory of my love Belle Swan flooded my mind. She was everything to me. When she broke my heart it hurt a thousand times worse than this! I felt myself become angry. If this is the worst that Jane could come up with than she didn't understand true suffering. I'll make her understand.

I felt my skeleton rip and pop as I stood and began to change shape. I no longer stood on four legs but I still had claws. I no longer felt like an animal. I was a monster. I was Jacob Black. I was a werewolf. I howled to the moon as I stood tall and towered above the bloodsucker in front of me. She didn't move, she didn't scream, she just stood there with eyes bigger than dinner plates. I laughed a deep throaty laugh as I realized why she was paralyzed. She was scared. About time that a vampire met a monster they were scared of.

Before she could scream my hand went through her chest. With a sick pleasure I pulled out her rub cage and lungs and tossed them into the fire. I still felt it, the pain. But compared to the rage I had burning in my heart it was nothing. I grabbed her small body and one by one ripped her arms and legs off and chucked them into the fire. Before I threw her bloody torso into the flames I decided to give her a taste of extra pain. With a smile I smashes her body between my hands then slammed her into the ground. I chucked her into the fire and watched her body disappear in the smoke. I howled in triumph as she burned. With my opponent gone I turned to the unconscious girl on the ground.

_She would be a good snack _I thought as I slowly picked her up by her sweater. _But before I eat her, let's have a look at her face._

With a gentleness I didn't know I was still capable of I brushed her hair out of her face. I stared at her face for what seemed like an eternity. For some reason I felt like I shouldn't eat her. I didn't know why though. As I thought about my feelings I heard a familiar yet different voice yell out.

"Renesmee, were are you?"

For the second time that day I was frozen by words. That voice. It was Belle. I turned towards her voice as she entered the clearing. She was one of them. White skin, golden eyes, and unnatural grace. She was a vampire. She was surprised when she saw me and Renesmee in the clearing. She growled at me as she crouched down ready to pounce.

"I don't know what you are, but let go of my baby girl or you will die."

Baby girl? This women in my hands was Belle's child? How dare she! She transformed an innocent girl just so she could have a daughter. She was a monster. I hated her. I wanted to make her pay. And what better way than to kill her precious baby girl. With a smile I brought my claw up to Renesmee's head ready to crush her skull when she stirred. I hesitated. She slowly moved in my grasp and opened her chocolate brown eyes.

Our eyes locked for what seemed like days before her eyes slowly closed in exhaustion. I was shocked by her. She was absolutely the most beautiful creature in the world. I felt it in my heart. I had just imprinted. I had wanted to kill her. I loved her. I slowly put her on the ground as I felt the flames in my heart cool. I grabbed my chest in pain as I thought of what I was going to do to her. I fell forward and felt myself shift as my rage subsided and I turned back into a wolf. Belle hugged her daughter as I felt my body shift back into my human form. With some difficulty I got to my feet and faced Bella. Her face was a priceless expression of pure confusion. I probably would have found it funny if I wasn't so tired. With a weak smile I took a step towards her and said the only thing I could think of, "Sorry I missed the wedding." The world around me faded as I hit the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

Well that's chapter three. Hope you like it and there is much more in store for the story. I do this for the fans so if you like it review. I don't mind constructive criticism.


	4. Another One?

I don't own Twilight.

Another One?

I woke up in a dark room. It was strange being on a comfortable bed for once but for some reason I couldn't move my arms or legs. As I struggled I realized that I was bound to the bed by chains. How dare they chain me to a bed! My entire body shook as I tried my best to control my temper. There must be a good reason I'm chained up. I heard whispers and soft footsteps approach my prison and I tried my best to listen.

"Are you sure?"

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you? He was a wolf standing on two legs."

"I know it's just, Jacob is a shape shifter not an actual werewolf."

"Edward, we need to be calm and talk to him maybe he can give us our answers."

The door opened and a bright light shined through it.

"Turn down the light." I mumbled as I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"Sorry Jacob." Edward said as he reached up and turned the light on low. I opened my eyes and looked at the people in front of me. Belle stood at the front, she looked kinda like her old self I guess, although I noticed she wasn't tripping over her own feet. My vision then shifted to the scared blood sucker. What was his name?

"Jasper." Edward said clearly.

"You know how annoying you are when you do that?" I snarled as I fought my temper.

"Well, solitude hasn't helped your attitude or self control." he said with a smirk.

"If you want to see control we can take it outside." I said as I stared at Edward. My eyes examined him very thoroughly. His face had a long scar across his left eye and continued to the right side of his chin. With my eyes moving to the right I stopped suddenly. The leech's right arm was missing. The shoulder down was just gone.

"Bloodsucker how did you?"

"Demetri took it seven years ago." He said as his hand went to the spot where his shoulder was supposed to be. "We have much to tell you. If you are willing to cooperate."

"Cooperate?"

"Yes. First you'll answer all my questions, then you'll give me blood samples, and finally you'll leave without harming anyone."

"No deal, Eddie boy." I said as he cringed at the crude nickname, "I'm not leaving. Not after I found the person I'm supposed to be with."

"Jacob! We can't be together! I love Edward!" Belle said as she walked up to me.

"Not talking about you Belle." I said as Edward growled at me.

"Edward?" she asked confused.

"He means **our **Renesmee." Edward said as he rested his hand on Belle's shoulder. My anger boiled over at his words.

"I have every right to her! I imprinted on her! We are meant to be together!" I yelled before breaking my chains and tackling Edward through the wall. We tumbled down a story before hitting the cold frozen earth. I had Edward in a monstrous bear hug, making sure to keep his arm pinned to his body. The leech struggled with all his might to break my grip but my newfound strength kept him under control. I started to squeeze harder causing him to scream in pain.

"Ya! How do you like getting your heart crushed?" I yelled as I squeezed harder.

"Jacob please!!" Bella yelled as she jumped down next to me.

I laughed as I squeezed even harder. Crushing him would teach him a lesson for sure. When I was about to break his spine I heard a loud roar as I was tacked by a large grey wolf. My grip on Eddie loosened enough for him to slither away and lay on the ground. My body shook in fury as I stared at the wolf in front of me. "Who the hell are you?" I yelled as I tried to crush it's skull with my fist. The wolf jumped back in time to avoid the attack and quickly transformed into the last person I would see in Alaska.

Leah Clearwater

My anger drained and became shock as I got up and stared at my former pack member. "Leah. What are you doing here?" I asked as I took a step towards her. As I did I heard the sound of a gun firing and saw my leg burst. I screamed as I grabbed my leg and hit the ground. As my wound began to heal I saw a man walk out from the house. He wore a brown leather jacket with brown cargo pants. His hair was messy like it hadn't been washed in weeks and his eyes were hazel. His face was in a impassive uncaring mask as he lifted a strange looking handgun decked out in crosses. His skin sparkled slightly in the sun as he took aim.

"Not another move." he said calmly but with the hint of a threat. He made his way towards me at a cautious pace still keeping his finger on the trigger. He made his way over to Leah and got between me and her. Leah lifted her hand to say something when he looked back at her and snarled. She took a step back before looking down at my confused expression.

"This is Dakota. My imprintee." she said as he cocked his gun.

"You imprinted on this lunatic. How? He's a vampire!" I yelled as I reached towards him in rage. I screamed in pain again when the leech shot me though the hand.

"Hybrid, and you are one to judge." he said calmly before putting the barrel of the gun to my forehead. "Do **not** do anything stupid or I **will** blow your brains out."

"I'm calm." I said as he slowly backed away from him.

"You are not." he said as he pulled his gun back into a holster on his belt. He turned around slowly and took a few steps away from me before I pounced at him. I didn't have time to dodge when I was tackled by Leah and pinned to the ground. She growled as she kept me down. I was shocked as she pinned me with strength that I didn't think she had. I looked around for some kind of leverage when I noticed Dakota just walking away. He's just walking away? How could he walk away from Leah? She's defending him and he just walks away. Why? My anger melted as I relaxed and let my head fall back on to the grass. What is his problem? I mean, doesn't Leah make him happy? She's completely devoted to him. As these thought floated around my head I looked up at the sky and saw moon.

Uncontrollable anger filled my mind as I hissed in pain. He deserved to die! That bastard was taking away Leah's only chance at a normal life and doesn't even care for her! I felt my body shake and grow as I transformed into the thing that defeated Jane. I tossed Leah off me like a rag doll and ran at Dakota. He turned quick as a flash and shot me in the chest. I couldn't breathe. He shot my lung? I tried to keep going when I heard the most angelic voice in the world.

"Jacob stop!" Renesmee yelled as she ran out on to the lawn. I felt my anger melt as I transformed back to my normal form. I couldn't find words to describe how sorry I felt as she ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"That was interesting." Edward said as he walked up to me. "Congratulations Jacob. You are both a shape shifter and a werewolf."

* * *

That's it for now and be sure to Review.

Next Chapter: Explanations


	5. Explanation

I don't own Twilight

* * *

Explanations

"OK Jacob just relax." Edward said as he poked me with a needle for the millionth time today. Honestly I think he enjoys sticking me with things. "Jacob don't even think that. This is all in the name of research." he said with his damn crocked grin.

"Whatever!" I growled at him. "You still owe me an explanation."

"I owe you nothing." Edward said as he typed more big worded gibberish into the computer.

"You stole my first love from me, almost killed her, then changed her into a bloodsucker, oh **and** I saved your daughter from two vampire lap dogs." I said.

"Jacob! Be nice." Bella said as she pulled a loose strand of hair from Renessme's face. I rolled my eyes as I examined the room for possible means of escape. Large bookcases full of books, one desk, one computer, and four coaches, no windows, whoever designed this place meant business.

"Carlisle." Edward said as he hit enter and the screen filled with numbers.

"I think you broke it." I said with a sneer.

"No," he sighed, "It just needs time." He turned from the computer and looked me in the eyes. "A lot has happened since you left Forks, Jacob.

"Start talking." I said.

"When you left life went on at a normal pace I suppose. Bella and I got married and we had our honeymoon. I held my end of the bargain and me and Bella."

"Skip." I said with a sigh.

"Skip?"

"I really don't want to hear this. Skip!"

"After a while we found out that Bella was pregnant and the baby was developing at an alarming rate. I rushed Bella back home so we could…." Edward's eyes slowly drifted to Renesmee. What was he thinking? "Take care of the the problem." I felt myself growl when I realized what he meant.

"You were going to kill Renesmee." I said as my body shook. The bastard just ignored me as he continued.

"After several days of trying to take care of Bella we found that she couldn't keep down regular food. I thought we were going to lose Bella and the child until Emmet made a crude impression of you while trying to cheer up Bella."

"Cheer up Bella?" I asked as I looked at my best friend.

"I missed you." She said with a smile.

"Yes well, his impression included calling me a leech and that my favorite bank was a blood bank. Emmet came up with the solution. We decided that maybe Renesmee needed blood while developing. The plan worked and Bella and Renesmeewere healthy. The birthing process was messy to say the least and in order to save Bella we needed to change her. After some complications and a few field tests we found that Bella has the ability to resist the blood of people."

"Edward, it's not an ability it was just a stroke of luck." Bella said. If she could blush she'd be as red as a tomato.

"After that life continued as planned. Bella dear would you care to explain what happened next?"

"Sure thing Edward. As a family Edward, Renesmee, and I went hunting when we saw an old acquaintance of ours, Irina. She saw Renesmee and thought she was an immortal child."

"An immortal child is a baby or small child that has been transformed. They are illegal and punishable by death." Edward said before I could even ask my question. Damn leech.

"She reported us to the Volturi and they came. We gathered as many of our allies as possible in an attempt to stall them enough so we could explain our case. It worked but at the same time it didn't. They listened but they still found us guilty. The fight started and it wasn't pretty. Edward lost his arm and Renesmee lost her voice." She said before she rested her face in her hands.

"Her voice?" I asked.

"Renesmee hasn't spoken since the battle. She also keeps her thoughts well guarded." Edward said as he typed a few things into the computer. "We were losing badly when suddenly part of the forest just exploded." With a sigh Edward turned his attention to Dakota. The Jackass didn't even have the decency to stay awake for the story. He was lying on the coach snoring while he used Leah's lap as a pillow. Edward sighed again as he looked at Leah.

"No." she said with a defiant tone.

"Leah, wake him or I will tell him about you and Sam." He said.

"You bastard leech." She said. Leah slowly placed her hand on his forheadand brushed some of the hair out of his eyes. He suddenly growled as he shot up and bit into her arm. She hissed in pain as I jumped out of my chair and straight at him. That earned me a shot in the leg from his gun. I hit the ground hard as I grabbed my thigh. He sat up and spat out Leah's blood on to the carpet before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He growled at Leah as she held her bleeding arm.

"Be glad I am not poisonous." He told her before looking down at me. "And be glad I did not aim for your heart." He slowly stalked out of the room as he grumbled about being hungry.

"What is your deal!?!" I yelled as my leg began to heal.

"Don't yell at him!!" Leah said as she stood up.

"Why the hell are you defending him!? He's an ass!" I yelled as I stood up and got face to face with her.

"I defend him because I love him! He's had a hard life and you have no right to judge him!" she said as she poked me in the chest.

"That does it!" I screamed as I reached back to punch her lights out. I was about to connect when I received a hard punch to the gut. I doubled over and found Dakota with a clenched fist and a gun to my face.

"Do not touch **my** dog. Ever!" he said before sitting back down on the couch. I slowly got to my feet and sat back down in my chair. He chuckled a little as Leah sat down next to him.

"What's so funny asshole!?" I growled.

"I just realized why you are so familiar." He said with a grin.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes, you are the reason that I met the Cullen family as well as Leah." He said as he draped his arm on the back of the couch.

"I don't remember introducing you." I said as I inspected him closer. "And I don't think we ever met before today."

"We have not met. You see, I was looking for a small coven of Vampires to the north when I came across your scent. It burned my nose and I could not stand to be near it for long but it intrigued me. I decided that instead of following it to you I instead followed it to your home. When I got there everything was chaos. Vampires fighting vampires and shape shifters fighting vampires I decided to stop the violence with a little explosion. You see demolitions are a specialty of mine."

"That wasn't a little explosion." Leah said as she looked at Dakota. "You destroyed out nearly a five mile area."

Dakota looked at Leah and growled. "Was I talking to you?" he then turned back to me. "It got everyone's attention and when they saw me they stopped fighting all together. The Volturi examined me and when the one called Aro touched my hand he told everyone that Renesmee was not a threat and that they were leaving."

"Dakota, how old are you." Edward asked.

"You already know, but for the dog's sake, I am 192 years old." He said as he looked at me. "Now that you got your answers I am going back to sleep and this time do not wake me." Dakota slowly layed back down.

"Dakota saved us all. Alice saw that we would all live to see the end of the fight but she couldn't see the damage it would do to us." Edward said as he started to type while looking at the computer.

"Where is everyone else anyway?" I asked, "I mean the only Cullens I've seen today were you guys and Jasper."

"Rosaline and Emmet are coming and will arrive in about a day; Alice is in Italy with Esme and Carlisle discussing matters with the Volturi." Edward said, "That's interesting."

"What?" I asked as I got up and walked over to the computer.

"It appears that the werewolf virus that is working it's way through your body is being, for lack of a better word, burned."

"Burned?"

"Yes."

"I get it. Because my body is stronger I can resist it."

"No." he said as he continued to scan through the data.

"No?"

"It's more accurate to say that the werewolf virus is attacking your shape shifter genes and the result is an increase in the heat your body produces."

"Dumb it down for me."

"If this pattern keeps up you'll either become a werewolf or you will become a normal human."

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 5. I love hearing what you think. So keep the reviews a coming


	6. Demonstration

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Demonstration

"Edward, if you're joking it isn't funny." I said as my body shook violently.

"I'm sorry Jacob but with the data I have those are the only two results I can come up with." He said as he looked at me with his cold eyes.

"What if you had more data?" I asked as I stood.

"What is wrong? Is the little baby wolf afraid of being normal? Consider it a blessing." Dakota said monotonely as he got up from Leah's lap.

"I'll snap you in two." I said as fought to control my anger.

"Bring it. You took me by surprise last time. I am sure I can take you down easily in a fair fight." He said as he reached for his gun.

"Boys! No fighting in this house." Bella said as she got between us.

"Wait Bella, maybe that's the answer." Edward said as he approached me.

"What?" I asked as I turned to him.

"I have only been able to take data on you while you are resting. I think I can get better results from the tests if I take data while you are in your werewolf state."He said.

"I'll lose control. I don't want to hurt anyone." I said as he started at him.

"You won't hurt anyone. I assure you." He said with a crooked grin.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at my angel Renesmee. As I focused on her I heard the click of a cocked gun. I barely had time to jump out of the way before that bastard Dakota shot at me. "Are you nuts?" I shouted as I turned to him. He aimed his gun at me again and fired. I jumped to the side again and watched as the chair I had been sitting on exploded into a small inferno. I stared dumbly at the chair before turning to Dakota.

"My own special rounds." He said as he aimed at me again. "Fight."

"Hell no!!" I said as slowly started circling him. "We might hurt someone!"

"That's the point." He said calmly. "This is war. People get hurt. Especially ones we love." He quickly pointed the gun at Renesmee and shot. I heard everyone shout in protest but the bullet hit about a centimeter away from her ear. I roared as I tackled him through the wall and into the yard.

"How dare you point that gun at her!!" I yelled as I started at his uncaring face.

"That is right. Hate me. There is nothing wrong with anger. It is what drives us forward and what brings out our true nature." He said as he slipped out of my grasp and inserted a few more bullets into his gun. I snarled as I transformed into my wolf form. "That right there proves it. Anger allows you to transcend your humanity and become something stronger. Anger allowed me to throw away my emotions and become what I am. We are two sides of the same coin." He said neutrally as he pointed that stupid gun at me again.

_Never compare me to you!_ I shouted in my head as I charged him. I jumped at him ready to bite off his head when I felt his cold hand around my throat. It felt like an iron clamp. I tried to get away but suddenly I felt myself fly through the air before getting shot in the side twice and hitting the ground. I felt my body recovering before I got back to my feet. _How can he be so fast?_ I asked myself as I focused on him.

"Actually Jacob, I'veasked myself that same question." Edward said as he walked into the yard from the front door. "Apparently hybrids like Dakota and Renesmee are each unique and very different."

"That is true. I am faster than any vampire I have ever met but I am face weaker and less durable as well. I have superior vision and reflexes as well as teeth much sharper than an average vampire." He said as he slowly circled around me.

_Great. Ok think. Faster, lighter, but easier to break. If I can get a solid hit in I should be able to end this. _I thought as I ran at the bastard. He tried to take a swipe at my face but I ducked and before he could recover I had his arm between my jaws. I pulled and ripped his arm off and chucked it to the side. _Yeah! Take that ya fucking leech!!_

"Are you done celebrating?" asked as he looked at me with uncaring eyes. I got ready to charge him again when Leah jumped between us.

_Leah move!!! _I shouted in my head. I was surprised when she shook her head as if she heard me.

_Sorry Jacob. I won't let you hurt him. _She said in an almost sad tone.

_Woh woh woh. You heard me? I can hear you? _I asked as I stared at her.

_You hear only what I want you to hear. _She said as she growled at me. I was about to ask he to move or else when Dakota delivered a swift kick to her ribs launching her through the air and directly at Edward. I guess he's a gentlemen even to wolves because before she could land he caught her and gently set her on the grass.

"Stay out of the way. I told you once, in war those we care about can get hurt." He said to her before turning back to me.

_This isn't war you fucking moron! _I shouted as I got ready to lung at him.

"It is to him!!" Leah shouted in her human form as she clutched her broken ribs. I looked at her in confusion before getting grabbed and then tossed like a sack of potatoes by Dakota. I landed with no problems and was about to run at the bastard when he reached into his jacket. I stopped quickly and jumped back. I stood at attention, ready to dodge as I considered what he could have in there.

_He said he was a demolitions expert. It could be a grenade or maybe some kind of bomb._ I flinched as he suddenly pulled out a small vial filled with red liquid. _Blood? What could blood do?_

His hazel eyes turned crimson as he looked at the vial. He broke the top of it off and quickly downed the liquid as if I hadn't had a drink in months. He groaned in pain as his wound started to steam and red blood started to drip from it. He screamed as suddenly the blood dripping from his wound twisted and took shape. He breathed heavily as he lifted up a new blood covered arm. He shook the arm at his side as blood fell on the lawn. The skin on his new appendage sparkled like the rest of him as he pointed it at me and held up two fingers.

"Round two little wolf." He said as sweat dripped down his brow.

_Regeneration?_

"Yes." Edward said as he looked at Dakota. "Dakota has an interesting ability. If he drinks blood he can regenerate lost limbs, teeth, even his organs. Using human blood makes it effortless for him but he can substitute animal blood although it blood causes a lot of strain on his body."

_Great I can't cripple him. I can't match his speed. What can I do? _I thought as I kept my eyes on his newly regained limb.

"Stop holding back." Dakota said as he took a step away from me.

_I have to hold back. I need to stay in control._

"I do not need to be a mind reader to know what your thinking. Do it or I'll just attack Renesmee again." He said in a serious tone.

_No!! I won't put her in danger!_

"What will put her in more danger? Me aiming a gun at her or you transforming and attacking me? If you go out of control we can kill you, but I'm just a bit harder to kill wouldn't you agree?" he asked, "Do it." I snarled at him as I looked up at the sky.

No moon. I looked back at him in shock. _How can I transform without the moon?_

"Use your anger." Dakota said as he wiped some of the perspiration from his face. "Anger allows you to transform into your wolf form so I am betting rage will get you to your other form."

_Rage? Where can I get rage?_

"You know. That Renesmee girl is getting kind of cute. I guess it is only natural since she has a beautiful mother. I bet she is ripe and ready to pick if you catch my drift." He said as he looked at **my **Renesmee. My vision turned red as I felt my body pop and shift.

_Nobody talks about my angel that way._ I yelled in my head as I brought my fist down to crush him. He barely avoided it and jumped away, not that it did him much good. Before he could get far I caught him mid air and slammed into the ground. _Time to die._I swiped at his head as he broke free from my grip. He lost a good chunk of his head as he went flying across the lawn. He hissed in pain and held back his screams as he covered his head with his arms and landed with a thud on the front porch. I took a step towards him when I stole a quick glance at a very scared Renesmee. I stopped in my tracks as I watched her. I felt my anger melting but my form wasn't. I looked down at my monstrous body and then at Edward.

"My theory is correct. It's a good thing that Jacob is a shape shifter." Edward said as he looked me up and down.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asked as she put herself between me and Renesmee.

"Because of Jacob's imprinting, Renesmee has a certain degree of control over Jacob. Jacob could never bring himself to hurt Renesmee so his mind compensates by giving him control even when in this form. In short, as long as Renesmee is near him, Jacob will have some control of this form." Edward said as he stuck a syringe in me and extracted some blood.

"Edward!" Leah screamed as she clutched Dakota's bleeding head. "Help! He's gonna bleed to death!!" she cried as she tried to comfort the bastard. His body shook violently as he fought to stay conscious.

"Excuse me."Edward said as he rushed over to Dakota and helped bring him into the house. My body seemed to cool as I transformed back into my human form. I sighed as I looked at my angel. My vision was blocked when I was hit in the face by a pair of black jeans.

"Jacob, please put some pants on." Bella said as she covered Renesmee's eyes and led her back into the house.

* * *

Sorry about the delay. I'm not going to explain in detail but, I had a really bad couple of weeks. Updates will continue regularly again.


End file.
